


Flarrow：Right time

by KnightNO4time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 3





	Flarrow：Right time

“你知道的，Oliver…”Barry开口时有些不好意思，尴尬之余扬起眉毛看向绿箭侠，给自己脑门上弄出一堆褶子，“我们有时候…”这位勤奋聪明的CSI鉴证分析员摆弄着双手，似乎他脑中挑选的英语单词正在离他而去，“可以一起聚一聚…挤出更多时间。”  
看着不好意思用手指挠挠鼻子的Barry，Oliver很耐心的保持微笑等着对方说下去。他很清楚这位忙碌的闪电侠其实有一颗善良且容易害羞的心，并且在他兴奋和紧张时可以喋喋不休的解释很久，却总是围着中心绕弯子。  
“比如没事的时候？”Barry忍不住反问出口，随后又觉得不妥的赔笑摆摆手，“当然，我知道我们都很忙。你在星城又是市长，又是城市捍卫者，还要给大家一起训练…我清楚我们聚在一起是因为我们需要彼此，有难同当，随时随地搭把手。”Barry忍不住双手击掌，随即搓了搓，“所以如果可以…战斗结束后——”  
“即使没有战斗，我们也可以聚一聚，”Oliver还是决定打入正题，顺便好心的帮对方纠正错误。  
他露出真诚和蔼笑容走上前，把内心泛起的快乐从自己控制不了的嘴角中压下去些，好让自己的长辈之风显得更多，以便耐心劝说眼前的小伙子，“如果你需要，我们可以随时聚，Barry。我很乐意和你喝一杯，谈谈生活上的琐碎。而且不得不说，当了市长以后，该抱怨的事情还蛮多的。”  
“哦！是吗？！这很棒！真的。太棒了！”Barry试图掩盖自己的过度开心，顿时为自己的反应涨红脸。他不停表现出惊喜的样子遮掩自己差点叫出来的心态。  
闪电侠漂亮的眼睛此时闪闪发光，双手也搓得更快，“我可以给你推荐中城最棒的几家酒吧和餐厅——”突然觉得这样说不合适，因此他立马一脸紧张得推手解释，“哦！我不会忘记你无法那么容易离开星城。我懂，你的工作很忙。但我可以跑过去！你知道我多快。连带换衣服，你打电话我就出现！”他甚至用两根手指在空中摆出快速跑过的样子划过两人眼之间，试图让一切变得好笑。  
这的确好笑，Oliver看着这个可爱的男孩只能笑得宠溺。他不知道为何Barry总是那么认真，但又害羞。可也努力，但不缺乏年轻人活力的一面。  
“你不用那么紧张，毕竟我们合作共处了那么久，”Oliver走上前用手搭上了对方的肩，并且引导对方转身迈步离开原地，“何不放我们现在就去吃一顿？我想你需要让我请你喝杯酒。”  
没料到这么快就可以轻松一下，但这也算是大战后两个超级英雄理应得到的享受。Barry表情焕然一新，他咧着嘴害羞的抬手绕到后方拍了拍对方的背，“被市长请喝酒？我觉得我可以明日登报了。”  
“行了，别拿这个开我玩笑。”Oliver打趣似的推了推好友的肩，“你也不是没来我家喝过酒。我现在只是Oliver Queen，想和你喝一杯的好友。”  
“对，没错，”Barry如梦初醒似的感慨摇头，他早早便开始期待如今晚这样的时间，幸福在脸上无法消退。

——几个月后——

星城和中城的危机再次因为超级英雄们的联手而化解。同伴们在必要时齐聚一样，但分开时彼此也不会失去联系。他们目送超女离开，看着乘波号消失在天际，各自的小队回去自己的城市，而他们俩却擅自相约了对方。  
“你有时候应该多笑笑，”Barry举起酒瓶，Oliver和他碰了杯。两人坐在店右侧中央的木制方桌边，点的黑胡椒烤鸡翅被消灭了一半。  
“刚认识的时候你总是看着很吓人。我知道你有你的原则，我这不是想要批评，”Barry撇撇嘴缓解气氛，可是他绕了一圈，却还是忍不住走回话题，“我指的是那些新认识的人。”  
“不一样的场合有不一样的状态。训练时不会手软，作战时不能心软。”Oliver并没生气，毕竟他也为此和超女道了歉。更何况，即便Felicity不告诉他，他也清楚他的小团队新成员们是如何在他背后抱怨他的。  
“我知道，我还记得你用箭射了我不止一次。”Barry愁眉苦脸，他知道自己目前还是比不过Oliver。“但我说的是你可以友善的打招呼，交朋友，”他很快恢复了精神，就和他的速度一样快。“你对我就很好，总是笑着。我觉得这感觉非常棒！你看，和有很大笑容的你在一起，我会感觉很棒。”  
其实说到Barry此刻才是笑容最闪耀的。Barry回想一下，至少现在见到Oliver时，Oliver每次对他都很温柔。他们彼此新人，也是很棒的朋友。  
Barry不可否认每个好友在他心中都有很重要的地位，而Oliver则对他相当有深意。Oliver帮他训练，在必要时开导他心灵，给予他无限支持与宽容，同他一次次并肩作战。严肃认真的绿箭侠富有领导才能，可靠扎实的战斗力，帅气并且带有威严。同事私下，偶尔开个玩笑，或者享受一下自由，那时候的Oliver也另Barry难忘。  
“你笑起来很好看。”Barry不由自主的感慨，并且一副自己找到了绝佳答案的神色向边上的人投取目光。随后他羞涩的收起过于满足的嘴角，咬了咬嘴边的玻璃瓶口。  
Oliver假装出乎意料似的扬起眉，但他了解Barry的坦诚。在睁大眼睛用口型做了一个“哦？”的动作后，大概因为想象到自己的表情，Oliver乐着把酒送入中口。  
“对，就是现在这样。”Barry笑眯了眼，带有调侃的摊开的手示意Oliver此刻的样子。“就像是…”  
“就像是什么？”  
“就像是公寓隔壁住着的邻居，那种有着灿烂笑容，并且愿意帮邻居修理谁管的友善大哥哥。”Barry也不清楚自己是不是形容贴切，可他依旧无视掉Oliver有些古怪的苦笑继续说下去。“你知道你的眼睛很漂亮吗，Oliver？当你笑起来的时候，会让人觉得你早上会第一个爬起来给大家做华夫饼，还在上面用奶油挤出个笑脸。”  
Barry丝毫不害羞的把想象都讲出来，弄的Oliver大笑不已的无奈点点头。绿箭侠回头有趣的打量这位年轻英雄，对方可爱的表情相当纯净。“相信我。我会早上起来做华夫饼，可我并不会用奶油挤出个笑脸，我的朋友。”  
“哦，那可真是遗憾。”Barry刻意撇撇嘴，用装出来的失望弄出个鬼脸。这害得他们都乐出声，随后勾起自己的酒杯口与对方的碰上，两人一饮而尽。  
“不过我很欢迎你来我家过夜，”Oliver发出邀请。“就和你以前说的那样，偶尔不忙的话，抽一晚上。我们在酒吧里喝到深夜，然后我可以腾出来房间给你睡。”  
Barry附和的感叹，双手交叉撑在桌子上前情身子，压低声音。“这听起来好想我们都对第二天的工作不务正业。”  
“你不当CSI鉴证分析员，我也不当市长。就是两个想熬夜喝酒，投投飞镖的人。”Oliver露出了以往不会对外的姿态，有些俏皮的眨眨眼。  
“听起来就和做梦一样。”  
Oliver却也探出身子凑近他，且压低声音补充道，“说不定还会早上起来给你做个华夫饼，上面用奶油画个笑脸。希望那时候你睡醒了，而不是做梦。”

——又几个月后——

“哦，大概今天是我实现愿望的一天？”Barry坐在Oliver Queen的卧室床上，穿着他恋人的高档衬衫，肩宽的打造令他并不算合身。他望着Oliver亲自端来房间的早餐托盘，脸上的幸福就如同融化到热牛奶中的香甜奶酪。  
Oliver在对方盘着腿的前方搁下盘子，抬起一条腿侧坐到床边，从后方抬手搂住Barry。他没有吻Barry的脖子，而是故意凑上去用说话声给上面吹气，“虽然我画的不是笑脸。”  
亲手做好的华夫饼上，奶油不算太均匀的写着“Barry”，并且还画了一颗爱心。边上装点了蓝莓和草莓切片，附加一杯热咖啡。  
“哇哦！”Barry回头望着把下巴搭在他肩头的Oliver，宛如空气里都充满了阳光的味道与色彩。他浓密的睫毛欢快的煽着，随后把嘴贴在对方的额角。“星城市长亲手为我做的肉麻早餐？我是不是会上晚报？”  
“别忘了，你还是星城市长的男朋友，”Oliver抬起身子，拿了一颗蓝莓送入口中，“有这条新闻，奶油和华夫饼都不是大事。”

…

Felicity的电话震动了床头柜。  
“我记得会议下午才开始，”Oliver接通后第一个开口。“难道轮到我们出动了？”  
《不。只我今早看到你发的消息，你让我查的东西我刚才查到了。》Felicity的声音一如既往的欢快，不过很快她就反问回来，《你现在需要我念给你听吗？这内容并不有趣。》  
Oliver都能想象的出来她那丰富的表情。“不，你可以晚点给我，我并不着急。”Oliver边寻求耐心的拒绝Felicity的热情，一边别有兴致的望着身下的Barry。  
光滑的小腹还涂抹着没舔干净的奶油，头发因汗水而黏在额头。Barry按耐不住身体躁动而甩动头部，把被单同自己的头大都揉得凌乱不堪。他忍耐着电话带来的煎熬，临近最高点却不得不让Oliver停在身体中，这使得Barry颤抖不断的扭动腰部。  
《可是下午你要开会。你是希望我开会前给你？还是开会后？》不知情的Felicity滔滔不绝，语速飞快，《如果是开会前，我12点有约去吃午饭，但我可以1点后发给你。如果你觉得开会后，我就不清楚你几点才能结束——》  
“几点都可以。”Oliver无奈的打断。  
“Ollie…”Barry索求催促的伸出手，催促对方。Oliver赶紧压低身子，用空出来手握住他。他将Barry的手腕压回床上，稳住身子后彼此十指紧握，以便加把劲。  
《我刚才是不是…听到…？》Felicity口吻顿时转为猜测和惊异，后方的沉默显然是她在仔细分辨电话外的声音。  
而Barry这边已经几乎快不行，含泪朦胧的目光满是哀求。Oliver故意往深处顶了顶，Barry顿时喘息拔高，甚至掺杂出几声难掩的呜咽。  
《Ba——Oh My God！》脑中找到的真相迫使Felicity拖长音吞下尖叫，就好似她快上不来气了。《我知道你们昨晚约会，我以为他今天回会回到星城上班…我突然想到也许他也会放假？不过没想到你们早上也…这样精神饱满——》  
“Ollie——…！”Barry挂着哭腔忍不住呼唤出来，被弄破了音的沙哑同哭泣融合，宛如在撒娇。Oliver虽然也呼吸沉重，但他打电话时一直音调平稳，如同没事人。但现在看到爱人的样子，他忍不住就想要去热吻对方。  
《我是不是应该挂电话？》  
“你应该挂电话。”  
《我绝对应该挂电话！》  
“没错，你绝对应该挂电话。”Oliver冲下面的Barry眨眨眼，而Barry憋的几乎哭了出来。压不住的零碎喘息连不断从他喉咙里突破，最终他放弃似的锁眉向后抵住枕头，难耐的在Oliver眼前解脱自己。  
《我会发你邮箱！》也不清楚Felicity听到了多少。瞬间挂掉的电话里还残留着最后一个单词发音的回声。  
Oliver把手机丢到一旁的被子上，低头楼主Barry筋疲力竭喘息的身体，缓缓压上，随即用亲吻安抚对方。  
他不顾小腹之间被喷洒上的凌乱，让肌肤相互摩擦。  
“Ollie…”Barry挂着泪的眼睛委屈的望来。  
“嘘，”Oliver安抚他，帮忙擦去眼角泪痕。现在Barry不是一个超能力者，也不是守护世界的英雄，也不是CSI鉴证分析员。只是他的男孩，他爱的男孩。  
Oliver再次动了起来，听着Barry的喘息极速加快，最后化作美妙的呼唤，且手脚并用的搂上来将他锁在怀间。  
下面就是两人的冲刺时间。


End file.
